Une histoire d'oreilles et de murs
by Hito-76
Summary: Sam et Jack dans le même lit... Oooooh!


**Une histoire d'oreilles… et de murs**

**Résumé**: Sam et Jack dans le même lit… Ohhhhh !!!  
**Genre**: Romance S/J  
**Spoilers**: Peu importe  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM…

**Certains sous-entendus peuvent choquer les plus jeunes.**

---------------------------------

Les regards insistants de ces gens commençaient sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient attablés et il lui tardait de pouvoir aller se coucher. La journée avait été longue et les repas qui n'en finissaient pas… très peu pour lui. D'ailleurs, Carter semblait, elle aussi, exténuée… A peine avait-il songé à cela que son hôte, Aurlan, se leva et se pencha vers eux.

- Nous allons vous accompagner jusqu'à votre chambre.

Jetant un œil vers Teal'c et Daniel en grande conversation avec les autres convives, Jack songea avec un malin plaisir que ce dernier allait avoir toutes les peines du monde à se lever le lendemain matin. Tant pis pour lui !

- Allez Carter ! Au lit ! ordonna-t-il tandis que la jeune femme se redressait avec reconnaissance.

Sans un mot, ils suivirent Aurlan et montèrent à l'étage avant de s'arrêter près d'une porte.

- Voilà. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.  
- Euh ! intervint aussitôt Jack, le doigt levé. Vous n'auriez pas deux chambres plutôt qu'une?

Perplexe, leur hôte les regarda tour à tour.

- Pourquoi faire ?  
- Eh bien… Il n'est pas dans nos habitudes de faire dormir un homme et une femme dans le même lit sans que…

Aurlan balaya cette excuse du revers de la main.

- Oui, mais vous, ça ne vous dérange pas. C'est ce dont vous avez tous les deux envie.

Et sans un mot de plus, il les laissa en plan devant la chambre. Virant à l'écarlate, chose qui ne lui arrivait dieu merci qu'assez rarement, Jack se tourna vers la jeune femme en grimaçant.

… Il _détestait_ les télépathes…

Quoique… songea-t-il devant la mine déconfite de son second. Il avait bien dit « tous les deux envie ». Plutôt rassurant.

- Bon allez Carter… A la guerre comme à la guerre.  
- Oui, Mon Colonel, bredouilla-t-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Ils s'arrêtèrent aussitôt sur le seuil, figés. Le lit était… très étroit… Dans un soupir, Jack posa son sac sur une chaise attenante et Sam referma derrière eux.

- Je sais pas vous, mais je suis vanné, dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

La jeune femme acquiesça et fit le tour de la chambre s'appropriant le côté droit du lit. Elle posa à son tour ses affaires et se tourna vers son supérieur, mais les mots qu'elle s'apprêtait à prononcer moururent sur ses lèvres. Après avoir ôté ses chaussures, O'Neill était tout simplement en train d'enlever son pantalon. Du coin de l'œil, il observa Carter se détourner brusquement, les joues en feu. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait en caleçon… mais les circonstances étaient, il est vrai, assez différentes. Haussant les épaules, il s'approcha du lit et prit l'un des deux oreillers.

- Que faites-vous, Monsieur ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt, tandis qu'elle finissait d'ôter ses chaussures.  
- Je vais dormir par terre, répondit-il simplement en se dirigeant vers une sorte de tapis fait en poils de… chose.

La jeune femme se releva de suite.

- Vous plaisantez, Mon Colonel. Nous pouvons très bien partager le lit.

Il se retourna aussitôt et l'observa en silence. La lumière tamisée de la pièce auréolait sa silhouette parfaite et même habillée ainsi, les pieds nus et en treillis, elle était désespérément… désirable.

- Non… Je préfère le tapis.

Mais elle n'avait visiblement pas dit son dernier mot.

- Mon Colonel, c'est à moi de prendre le tapis.  
- Et pourquoi donc ?  
- Vous êtes mon supérieur, Monsieur.  
- Carter… grogna-t-il agacé… Hors de question que je vous laisse dormir par terre.  
- Moi non plus, Mon Colonel.

Elle avait dit ces mots d'une voix déterminée et à la voir ainsi dressée, tel un bon petit soldat prêt à livrer bataille, il sentit son cœur fondre.

- Très bien ! Mais ne râlez pas si je prends toutes les couvertures ! maugréa-t-il en jetant son oreiller sur le lit avant de s'affaler dessus.

Vraiment petit, ce lit… Il jeta un œil vers la jeune femme, se demandant comment il allait faire pour dormir avec elle à ses côtés, lorsqu'il fut surpris par ses contorsions étranges. Il comprit finalement ce qu'elle fabriquait lorsqu'elle fit glisser une bride de son soutien gorge sur son épaule afin de s'en extraire, ceci tout en ayant gardé son tee-shirt. Hypnotisé, il la regarda faire la même chose de l'autre côté puis finalement retirer le dit sous-vêtement par l'ouverture de la manche. Un soupir de contentement s'échappa alors de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se cambrait, savourant cette délivrance. Bien sûr, la réaction de Jack ne se fit pas attendre et d'un geste précipité, il tira sur la couverture pour s'en couvrir.

Jamais il n'arriverait à fermer l'œil de la nuit…

Il tenta donc de reporter son attention sur autre chose mais le bruit d'une fermeture éclaire le fit brusquement se redresser. Il se tourna de nouveau vers elle et son cœur fit une embardée.

- Que… que faites-vous ? bredouilla-t-il aussitôt, quelque peu paniqué.

La jeune femme se retourna, s'apprêtant à enlever son pantalon.

- Eh bien… Je me déshabille pour dormir…  
- Vous avez un caleçon la-dessous ? demanda-t-il en désignant d'une main fébrile le treillis.  
- Non… répondit-elle, perplexe. Bien sûr que non.  
- Alors vous gardez votre pantalon, Major. Et c'est un ordre.

Carter le regarda un moment en silence, hésitante.

- Mon Colonel… Il est tâché de boue… Une fois sous la couverture, que j'ai mon pantalon ou rien, ça ne fera aucune différence…

Dans ma tête, ça en fera une énorme… songea-t-il avant de réagir à ses paroles.

- Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez rien en-dessous ??!! s'écria-t-il d'une voix curieusement aiguë.  
- Bien sûr que si, réagit-elle aussitôt en rougissant.  
- Ah bon… soupira-t-il tout en rajustant la couverture sur lui.

Tandis qu'elle restait immobile devant lui, le regard presque suppliant, il finit par capituler. De toute façon, qu'elle porte ou non ce fichu pantalon, il ne parviendrait pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit, alors…

- Très bien, grogna-t-il en posant son bras sur ses yeux pour qu'elle puisse se déshabiller tranquillement.  
- Merci, Monsieur.

Ainsi dépourvu d'un de ses sens, Jack se focalisa bien involontairement sur les bruits qui lui parvenaient… le tissu du treillis qui glisse et tombe lourdement au sol. Le frottement de ses cuisses lorsqu'elle se pencha pour s'asseoir finalement sur le lit après avoir écarté la couverture. Loin d'être un cauchemar – il serait vraiment de mauvaise foi de dire que c'en était un – tout ceci était pourtant une véritable torture… Et malgré tout, il n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde.

Un brouhaha se fit alors entendre dans le couloir. Tous allaient se coucher. Des pas s'arrêtèrent cependant devant leur porte et une voix bien connue s'éleva :

- Bonne nuit, Sam !  
- Bonne nuit, Daniel, répondit de suite la jeune femme, rosissante.  
- … Bonne nuit, Jack !

Celui-ci soupira bruyamment, sentant le sourire dans la voix de son ami. Comme il ne répondait pas, quelques coups furent frappés.

- Bonne nuit, Jack !!  
- Bonne nuit, Daniel ! s'exclama-t-il rageusement, terriblement agacé par le sous-entendu à peine voilé contenu dans cette simple phrase.

Malgré l'épaisseur de la porte, il l'entendit glousser.

- Bonne nuit, O'Neill. Bonne nuit, Major Carter.  
- Bonne nuit, Teal'c, répondirent-ils en cœur, alors que le bruit de leurs pas décroissait peu à peu.

Passablement énervé, Jack changea de position et sa main vint malencontreusement frôler la cuisse de la jeune femme les faisant tous deux sursauter.

- Désolé, Carter ! répliqua de suite O'Neill en croisant sagement les bras sur son torse.  
- Il n'y a pas de mal, Mon Colonel…

Se raclant la gorge, il écarta l'un des pans de la couverture. Il faisait soudainement très chaud…

- Et si on dormait ? proposa-t-il sans un regard vers elle…  
- Bonne nuit, Monsieur, répondit-elle aussitôt en éteignant la lumière avant de lui tourner le dos.  
- Bonne nuit, Major…

Et le silence. Un silence à couper au couteau. Jack tenta dans un premier temps de percevoir la respiration de la jeune femme… en vain.

C'est finalement tout aussi bien, songea-t-il en se tournant à son tour sur le côté pour qu'ils se retrouvent dos à dos.

Dieu que ce lit était étroit… Il parvenait même à sentir contre ses reins la chaleur que dégageait le corps de Carter… Le corps de Carter… La cuisse de Carter. La peau laiteuse et incroyablement douce de Carter... Carter… Rien que ce simple nom le mettait dans tous ses états. Alors s'il passait à Sam… Il était perdu. Quant à Samantha… Samantha. Combien de fois avait-il fait rouler ce prénom dans sa bouche. Avec quel délice il sonnait à son oreille. Samantha, soupira-t-il intérieurement.

De violents coups se firent alors entendre autour d'eux, les faisant dresser l'oreille.

- Mon Colonel ?  
- Oui, j'ai entendu…  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
_- Moins fort !_ leur répondirent plusieurs voix venant de pièces attenantes.

Jack haussa les sourcils.

- Comment ça « moins fort » ?  
- Ils ne doivent pas nous parler, Mon Colonel.

O'Neill grogna simplement afin de clore le sujet et reposa sa tête sur son oreiller. Sam fit de même en soupirant. La nuit promettait d'être extrêmement longue… Le cœur cognant à se rompre dans sa poitrine, elle se demandait comment l'homme allongé à côté d'elle faisait pour ne pas entendre ses battements précipités. Elle trouvait ce son assourdissant. Mais était-il seulement aussi bouleversé qu'elle par cette proximité ? Fermant les yeux, elle savoura la chaleur incroyable qui se dégageait de son corps. Une vraie bouillotte, parfait pour elle qui avait toujours froid, songea-t-elle en souriant, un délicieux frisson la parcourant de part en part.

Mais elle voyait une autre façon de se réchauffer… Oulà ! Il valait mieux que ses pensées prennent une autre direction, sans ça… impossible de s'endormir avant des heures. D'ailleurs, dormait-il ?  
Tendant l'oreille, elle parvint enfin à discerner son souffle qui était à présent devenu plus fort et régulier… Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ils étaient dans le même lit, elle était à moitié nue à côté de lui et il était parvenu à s'endormir en moins de quelques minutes ?!!!

Une voix retentit alors au loin les faisant de nouveau sursauter de concert :

- _Ahhhh !! Non, il ne dort pas, et non, elle ne dort pas non plus ! Pour la dernière fois : Moins fort !!! _

Un silence total se fit peu après ce coup d'éclat.

- C'est à nous qu'ils parlent ? demanda Jack, perplexe.  
- Je crois, Mon Colonel.  
- Mais… On ne fait pas de bruit.  
- Eh bien en fait… J'imagine que nous devons penser trop fort.

Il se redressa violemment, assis sur le lit.

- Vous voulez dire… que, d'où ils sont, ils entendent nos pensées ?? demanda-t-il d'une voix paniquée.  
- J'en ai bien peur, Monsieur.

Jack passa une main nerveuse sur son visage et soupira bruyamment. Il revenait sur ce qu'il avait dit tout à l'heure. C'était un cauchemar… Il se rallongea nerveusement, prêt à faire une nouvelle tentative pour dormir.

Ne pas penser. Ne pas penser. Ne pas penser… Ne surtout pas penser à Carter. Non ! Ne pas penser… Ne pas penser à elle. Ne pas penser à elle… à moitié dévêtue, ses longues jambes à quelques centimètres à peine de lui… Oulà ! Oulà ! Oulà !!! Non, non, non ! Ne surtout pas penser à ça ! Ne pas penser, ne pas penser… Ni à ça, ni… à sa poitrine nue sous son tee-shirt… Ce tee-shirt qu'il aimerait vraiment beaucoup… Raaaahhhhh ! hurla-t-il intérieurement provoquant immanquablement des coups aux murs et des protestations verbales en tout genre.

Ils entendirent soudain des pas se rapprocher et finalement quelqu'un toquer à leur porte.

- C'est Aurlan, s'annonça-t-il, de l'agacement dans la voix. Je peux entrer ?  
- Euh, non… répondit-il Jack, peu désireux de devoir se lever, étant donné l'état dans lequel il se trouvait…  
- C'est pas grave, Colonel, restez couché ! répondit leur hôte en ouvrant malgré tout la porte.

O'Neill rougit violemment pour la seconde fois en une journée, ce qui soit dit en passant, était un record qu'il aurait préféré éviter.

Foutu télépathe !

Il eut aussitôt droit à un regard noir de la part d'Aurlan qui, à peine entré dans la chambre, avait allumé la lumière.

- Ecoutez-moi attentivement tous les deux, commença-t-il exaspéré…

Jack et Sam se redressèrent sur le lit, regardant nerveusement leur hôte.

- Major, appela-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme qui sursauta aussitôt.  
- Oui, bredouilla-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
- Le Colonel est fou de vous…  
- He !! réagit aussitôt celui-ci, piquant un nouveau phare.

Mais Aurlan ne s'interrompit pas pour autant.

- … Il vous aime plus que tout, plus que la vie etc. Sans vous, il ne sait pas du tout ce qu'il ferait… Et puis en ce moment il a très envie de…de faire un truc avec votre tee-shirt… finit-il en se raclant la gorge, quelque peu gêné et peu habitué à parler de choses si personnelles.  
- He !!! intervint de nouveau O'Neill, au bord de la crise de nerf.  
- Colonel ! continua Aurlan sur sa lancée en se tournant vers ce dernier. Le Major est désespérément amoureuse de vous depuis votre première rencontre. Elle vous trouve incroyablement séduisant, incroyablement irrésistible, incroyablement courageux, incroyablement blablabla…poursuivit-il de sa voix monocorde comme s'il récitait une leçon. Un seul geste de vous et c'est dans la poche.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Il régnait un silence de mort dans la chambre…

- Bref ! reprit-il. Vous feriez vraiment plaisir à tout le monde, surtout à vos deux amis, si vous vous mélangiez enfin !

Et sur ces mots, il éteignit la lumière et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Le silence se prolongea un bon moment puis Jack finit par se racler la gorge avant de s'affaler de nouveau sur le lit. Il sentit la jeune femme faire de même, et passa une main tremblante sur son visage. Puisque ce qu'Aurlan avait dévoilé sur lui était vrai, ce qu'il avait dit sur elle avait de forte chance de l'être également… Qu'avait-il déclaré déjà ? … « …Désespérément amoureuse de vous depuis votre première rencontre… incroyablement irrésistible…»

C'était bon pour l'ego, ça ! Et ça changeait complètement la donne ! …

N'avait-il pas dit, en plus, qu'elle n'attendait qu'un seul geste de lui ? Un geste ? … Mais quel geste exactement… ?

_- N'importe lequel !_ lui répondit de suite des voix lointaines.  
- Oh ça va bon sang !!! Foutez-moi la paix ! explosa Jack, exaspéré.

Après un court instant, un rire étouffé rompit le silence…

- Carter ? … Vous trouvez ça drôle ?

Le rire se fit cette fois-ci plus fort.

- … C'est à mourir de rire, Mon Colonel…  
- Ah… répondit-il quelque peu vexé avant de sentir ses nerfs se détendre peu à peu.

C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant, c'était assez drôle… Il finit par sourire, comprenant que les gloussements de la jeune femme étaient plus nerveux qu'autre chose. Il faut dire que cette soirée était riche en rebondissements… Lorsqu'elle fut calmée, un nouveau silence s'instaura entre eux mais Sam finit par tourner la tête vers lui.

- A quoi pensez-vous ?

Jack hésita à peine avant de lui répondre :

- A un moyen de débloquer la situation.

Nouveau silence.

- Quelle situation ?

Il hésita un instant seulement… C'était le moment ou jamais de passer à l'étape suivante… Alors, malgré ses craintes, il fit glisser sa main vers elle et effleura la cuisse nue de la jeune femme.

- Celle-ci, murmura-t-il.

Il attendit qu'elle le repousse mais elle resta immobile, un violent frisson parcourant son corps.

- Vous avez froid ?  
- Non… chuchota-t-elle, la voix vacillante.

Jack sourit, le cœur battant à se rompre.

- C'est dommage, tenta-t-il, tandis que ses doigts continuaient de glisser sur la peau de Sam dans une caresse lente et sensuelle.

Il entendit la respiration de la jeune femme s'accélérer.

- Maintenant que vous le dites… murmura-t-elle alors. C'est vrai qu'il fait un peu froid…

Sans se faire prier, Jack se tourna aussitôt vers elle et laissa sa main remonter le long de sa hanche, effleurer son ventre au passage et attraper doucement sa taille pour l'attirer enfin à lui. Sam se laissa faire, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, respirant avec délice les effluves de son eau de toilettes. Elle sentit une des mains de Jack glisser lentement sur sa hanche dénudée. Elle ferma les yeux pour savourer un peu plus ce contact et agrippa son tee-shirt pour se coller un peu plus contre lui, ses jambes nues contre les siennes. Sachant parfaitement qu'ils n'iraient jamais plus loin dans un tel lieu, un baiser, c'était tout ce qu'elle demandait.

Lisant presque dans ses pensées, un grognement s'échappa des lèvres d'O'Neill. Que n'aurait-il donné pour pouvoir l'embrasser et se laisser aller… Mais faire ça alors que des dizaines d'oreilles traînaient dans les parages… hors de question ! Dans un soupir, il s'écarta légèrement de la jeune femme.

- Ce n'est pas que… je n'en ai pas envie mais…  
- Je comprends… dit-elle, le souffle court.

Terriblement frustré, il se demandait s'il ne pourrait pas au moins… Juste un… Un tout petit…

-_ Elle n'attend que ça !!!_ intervint un concert de voix agacées.  
- La ferme !!!! s'exclama Jack avant de soupirer. C'est d'un romantisme…

Dans un grognement désolé, il sera la jeune femme un peu plus contre lui et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux soyeux.

Celle-ci ne put retenir un léger sourire. Elle finit cependant par redresser la tête.

- Mais c'est vrai… Je n'attends que ça…

Jack sentit de suite son cœur s'emballer et glissa une main tremblante sur la joue de Sam, caressant au passage sa peau avec délice avant de se rapprocher d'elle.

- Alors… murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, s'il n'y a que ça pour vous faire plaisir…

**FIN**


End file.
